The Pirates of the Stars
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A lone admiral and his ship. A crew of kids and misfits. An evil empire. Will they win or will they be hung for Piracy? ARGH MATEYS!
1. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED. If I did, I wouldn't be so slow in writing my stories and updating them.

Summary: This is an AU where our heroes lead very different lives and so do the villains, in a way.

Brief Report: Lewis Halberton had once been an admiral in the United Sol Alliance Space Defense Forces, but when the United Sol Alliance falls to the might Holy Empire of the Blue Cosmos he took his flagship, _USS Menelaos_, and made a blind space jump with the new hyper fold generators and simply vanished. Now he has returned with a crew of kids and misfits to plunder the Empire's vast star lanes.

"_**Pirates of the Stars"**_

_**Chapter One: "Encounter"**_

_**Begin Gundam!

* * *

**_

**_HIS Faithful Watch_, a _Holy Watch_-Class frigate escorting two _Holy Warrior_-Class Transports loaded with recently received tributes from the former territories of Equation Techno Union of Planets**

The captain of the _HIS Faithful Watch_ was sitting in his chair performing the normal duties of a frigate commander of the Holy Empire of the Blue Cosmos. Which was to say he was making sure that everyone that was on duty was performing those duties and those at rest where on standby. He was young, like all frigate commanders of the Blue Cosmos Imperial Fleet. He was also on his first solo sorties, meaning his ship was alone and escorting very valuable cargo. He knew though that there were several nearby destroyers escorting a _Heavenly Guardian_-Class Heavy Cruiser. He knew that only a _North American_-Class Cruiser could hope to challenge that kind of firepower alone or something heavier, but unlikely. The only fleet that had that kind of firepower that was left was the _Star Samurai_-Class Cruisers of the Unified Constitutional Kingdom of Orb, but the swift _Shadow_-Class Stealth Destroyers of the Federation of Atlantis carried special ordnance that could kill a larger ship with unsurpassed and ridicules ease. It was after he finished that train of thought he got the warning call from the Combat Information Center.

"_CIC to Bridge."_

"Go ahead CIC."

"_Just spotted unknown vessel six hundred thousand kilometers out. Holding steady with parallel course to our own."_

"Any idea what type of…"

"_CONTACT LOST! REPEAT CONTACT LOST!"_

"Sound Battle Stations, Level One!"

"Aye, aye sir!" responded the officer of the watch.

Klaxons wailed and sirens whined as the crew of the _HIS Faithful Watch_ scrambled into battle readiness. Mobile armor and mobile suits were launched and a call made to the nearby Heavy Cruiser and escort. The two troop transports hauling millions in dollars of tribute also went to combat readiness and launched their few mobile armors and suits.

"_CIC to bridge, contact was a _United Alliance_-Class Battleship. I thought that the Holy Royal Guard Fleet of the Imperial Emperor sank all the remaining ships of that class at the Battle of Glory."_

"They…"

"_Contact re-established! IT'S ONLY FORTY THOUSAND KILOMETERS AWAY! THEIR FIRING!"

* * *

_

**40,000 kilometers off the starboard bow corner, 4 o'clock low of the _Faithful Watch_**

A sleek, rust red-hulled ship brought its main batteries about and opened fire on the escort of two troop transports. The range was really with-in the firing range of the destroyer, but fleets rarely engaged at maximum ranges, because of the enemies' likelihood to evade the shots. The battlewagons and heavy hitters would often close to a fifth of their actual ranges give or take. Yet, if there were a carrier or two, they would fight at maximum range and hopefully sink the enemy with combined arms tactics.

Yet for this simple battle, the ship moved in close. Its eight triple barrel gun turrets, two forward, two back, top, and bottom swiveled and fired. Then the turrets realigned and fired again. The first salvo was to scattered the mobile suits and armor and spook the three ships. The second scored several blows to the transports, stopping them cold. Then the ship vanished from sight, engulfed in colored light and seemingly being stretched beyond its actual length of 600 meters.

Back with _Faithful Watch_

"_CIC to bridge, contact lost again… WHAT THE! CONTACT IS SEVEN HUNDRED KILOMETERS TO THE BOW!"_

On the bridge, the young captain ordered a call for assistance from the nearby _Heavenly_ _Guardian_-Class. It was his last order.

* * *

**_HIS Heavenly Guardian_, the name sake vessel of her class of Heavy Cruisers**

Captain Franklin Thomas was sitting in his captain's chair as he listened to a report about a sailor that had questioned about why he was in the Royal Imperial Fleet. The young man was now in the brig for openly questioning the will of the Holy Imperial Court and the Emperor. Such thoughts were traitorous and dealt with severely, but Captain Franklin knew that the Holy Imperial Court was actually split on the subject of conscription and the Emperor had fallen ill due to his age. So the whole thing was being reviewed at this time. Then his communications officer spoke up, interrupting the XO, Lieutenant Commander Al Da Flaga.

"Captain, a request for assistance has just been issued by the _HIS Faithful Watch_. They are reporting a least one or two battleships are attacking them."

"What class are those ships?" _No one uses one or two battleships to attack one frigate._

"It's an _United Alliance_-Class Battleship sir and there appears to be at least two, possibly three of them attacking them with… Signal loss, but it sounded like the bridge took a direct hit."

"Captain if it is a battleship, especially an _United Alliance_-Class, that can only me one thing."

"Admiral Lewis Halberton, I thought he would have realized the folly of fighting the Empire and surrendered or died somewhere out there like a coward. Apparently he still has some fight left in him."

"Sir, we can not fight that class of ship alone, we need assistance or we will be sunk with absurd ease."

"Request aide from any nearby Imperial Battleships, inform them that it is in all likelihood that it is the _USS Menelaos_."

"Aye, aye Captain Thomas… This is the…"

* * *

**Six hours later**

"Captain Thomas, it's the _Faithful Watch_!"

It had taken four hours for three _Royal Blue_-Class Battleships to arrive. Far too late to help the two transports and the _Faithful Watch_ which all three were now gutted wrecks, their mobile armors and suits floating as nothing more than debris. They weren't the only ones to arrive. The Zodiac Alliance of Free Terrans, or ZAFT had also arrived, only a full hour early after intercepting the transmission. Six ZAFT ships sat waiting for the _Heavenly Guardian_ to move in with her reinforcements.

ZAFT Space Fleet officer, Captain Yzak Joule of the ship _Voltaire_, sat disgusted at the amount of time it took for help to arrive for the now dead crews of the three-gutted wrecks. He voiced these opinions openly to his superior, Admiral Ades.

"Sir, I can't believe they didn't come running! I mean if it were a ZAFT ship…"

"_Yzak, peace, we know that, but I want to know why these three were in our space anyways."_

"That's obvious sir! We need to beat them around again some more to make them stay out of our territory. They still think they can do whatever they what!"

"_Calm now Yzak, I'm receiving a transmission."_

"Yes sir."

The discussion was straight and to the point. Yet the admiral from the Holy Imperial Royal Fleet who commanded the gathered ships that now formed a small task force demanded that the ZAFT Space Fleet explain themselves. That had pissed Captain Joule off real bad. It was an open attack on ZAFT's Space Fleet's credibility and that ZAFT had sunk the three ships, but the argument ended when the rusty red-hulled ship reappeared and sank all three _Royal Blue_-Class battleships at ranges of less than 300 kilometers, practically point blank range.

A full-scale battle broke out and when it was over, the _Heavenly_ _Guardian_ was sitting on the Empire's side of the border with her original escort around her. The other ships in the make shift task force had been sunk. Not to surprising when the _Voltaire_ was a _Junius Seven_-Class Battlecruiser and the _Vesalius_ was a Battleship of her namesake class. Then battlewagon vs. a few disorganized cruisers, no contest. Captain Thomas reopened communications with the ZAFT force once the rusty red-hulled ship was gone and the fighting ended.

"Admiral Ades… At first we suspected the _Menelaos_, but she's not capable of such precision space jumps and Lower Level Holy Admiral Sanders had overstepped his authority. I apologize on behalf of the Empire for this action has slandered our Emperor."

"_Apology accepted, but we know a little of that ship. It has been off and on plaguing our trade routes. We know its class and type, but as to who operates, all we know its pirates. The ship is indeed, though unfortunately, the _Menelaos_. I can only imagine that Admiral Halberton put up a good fight, but lost out to despair and insanity."_

"I see… Many with-in the Empire disagreed with the advice given to the Emperor for going to war with the USA. Now we barely have half the strength we had before that war. Worse, it is that its differicult to maintain the fleet as large as it stands now. The Emperor has also openly said that it was sheer folly, a war that should never had happened."

"_Now you know why, despite our problems with the USA, we did not go to war. They may have been a bit arrogant in their ways and seemed weak to us, but their military strength could not be denied. They trained far harder and worked diligently for their technology. Only fools underestimated them and their resolve."_

"Indeed, but the Empire grows strong once more and soon they will have to submit to the will of the Emperor. Their rebellious days are nearly at an end."

The two commanders continued to converse, while they **_JOINTLY_** investigated the remains of the three ships that started quite a fuss and a large battle. They discussed the _Menelaos'_ ability to perform highly precise space jumps and appear so close to the enemy and ready for battle. It was something that both sides would want and both commanders feared a war, one that would make the war between the United Sol Alliance and the Holy Empire of Blue Cosmos look like a skirmish. While elsewhere, another ship ran afoul of the _Menelaos_, but fought back.

* * *

**Star Transport Ship _STS William Gale_, a transport ship owned by PLANT, the Production Lucrative Association of Nexus Ten**

The _William Gale_ was a _Galactic Transporter_-Class heavy merchant ship. It was owned and operated by a major union of businesses on the planet of Nexus Ten. The Galactic Transporter is about 1000 meters in length with a design that many said goes back to the old Liberty Ships of World War Two on Old Earth during the Old Calendar AD. Being a long-range space heavy merchant ship, the class was armed to the teeth and could go toe to toe with most destroyers and some light cruisers. The class usually has a crew of 190, but can be operated with a skeleton crew of as little as 40 or with a full crew of 340, plus additional personnel to give it a maximum of 390 to 400 crew, most being mobile armor and suit pilots and support personnel as well as gunners for the ships defenses. The class could also carry a total of 300 passengers at any time. The _William Gale_ carried this reinforced full crew of 400 and a full passenger manifest of 300.

* * *

**Bridge of the _STS_ _William Gale_**

The first volley of fire was very accurate and the ship's captain and second mate were both dead, luck in getting the latter as he had been at chow when the mess hall took a direct hit. Now Helmsmen Arnold Neumann tried almost in vein to maneuver the massive behemoth into a position to launch a counter attack. Another hit tore apart most of the aft hangers for the mobile suits, leaving only the bow hangers and catapults for the mobile armor. The mobile armor pilots launched their craft into the vast void of deep space and moved to engage in battle, but where caught in a massive barrage of Anti-Air and only a few escaped, including the son of a dead USA Ace pilot, Shinn Asuka.

* * *

**Mobile Armor Squadron**

Shinn Asuka and his fellow remaining pilots were a mix of mobile suit and mobile armor pilots. Shinn himself was an ace pilot of Mobile Suits. His surplus Zaku Phantom was scrap metal in the aft hanger. He only hoped that Chief Kojiro Murdoch hadn't been killed in the explosion of the aft hanger. The two had been together since Shinn's father had died on twentieth combat patrol as GAT-01A7 Strike Dagger pilot aboard, ironically, the _USS Menelaos_. The very same ship he was fighting now.

He watched as several Strike Daggers, the A8 variant came out with two machines he never thought he would see again. GAT-X105 Strike and GAT-X303 Aegis, these two were also painted a rusty red color, as were the Strike Daggers. Shinn knew that the TMA-40A Sun Rise mobile armor that was produced by PLANT would not be able to take on the A8 variant of the Strike Dagger, forget the more advance and armed and armored X-Numbers. He radioed the bridge as another volley from _Menelaos_ tore even bigger holes into the _William Gale's_ hull.

* * *

**On the Bridge of the _William Gale_**

Arnold heard what Shinn said and felt another impact to the ship. He knew the hull was just about scrap metal. He decided to try and negotiate an end to the battle and surrender his ship – since all the officers were dead – and keep what was left of the crew and all the passengers alive. He made the call and received a reply. He said he would surrender the ship in return for the safety of his crew. He heard that was acceptable and ordered the crew to abandon ship. Many were trapped, but the survivors saw that the attacking mobile suits were now helping with the evacuation of the ship.

* * *

**Mobile Armor Squadron**

The pilots all landed, but as soon as Shinn had landed and left his mobile armor, two pirates grabbed him and said that he was going to be staying a while longer. The rest of the mobile armor pilots were not harassed. Shinn was then dragged through the remains of his latest job and encountered Chief Murdoch and a few other former USA military men and a couple of the passengers of the ship. Both were female, but he knew the blonde haired girl from a job a while back. He remembered her name as Stellar Loussier. The two had actually been a couple and Shinn had the luck of being the first guy to not only kiss her, but to also be her first. Now she notice Shinn being brought over as a few other passengers and crew were rounded up and join the group.

* * *

**Lifeboats of the _William Gale_**

Helmsman Neumann heard how some of his crew and passengers had been rounded up, so he decided to go back for them. He told the pirates watching over the evacuation of the ship that he would not leave without the rest of his crew and passengers. He had both a duty and moral responsibility to them. He was permitted to stay as the lifeboats launched and left the area. The pirate crew of the _Menelaos_ had kept their promise. They did not even try to make pursuit, let alone try and destroy the lifeboats for it was beneath them to do so.

* * *

**Bridge of the _Menelaos_**

Kira Yamato stepped forward with a grin a mile wide as he gave the report. All the downed mobile armor pilots had been rescued with no loss of life and put aboard lifeboats of the _William Gale_. Few of the mobile suit pilots lost their lives, as did a number of the crew, but no passengers were killed. The crew and pilots killed were not former military, just salary men and mercenaries.

His brown unkempt hair that he styled to mimic helmet came down just between and around his violet eyes, but do not cover his face. He wore a faded Volunteer Blue Uniform of the United Sol Alliance, but it lacked the tags and patches. It also lacked a right sleeve just below the elbow, but had a forearm bracer there that also covered his right hand. The left sleeve was still there, but had a forearm shield there with the hit of his light blade sticking out it. He had blue shin guards over his white trousers from the knees down and blue leggings over the lower third of that. He also wore light armor over his blue jacket covering his shoulders and chest area with separate armor from just above his waist down to his thighs where it was loose to permit freedom of leg movement. The armor pieces were blue to match his coat and white where they met his trousers. He also had a standard issue service side arm, caliber .45 high-velocity M7 Falcon pistol made by the Mustang Arms Manufacture on Earth.

Floating nearby Kira was Mirillia Haw. Mir or Millia, depending on who talked to her, was wearing the female version of the USA Volunteer Corps uniform. It had a hot pink jacket and black short skirt. She too had modified her uniform and had chosen to mimic Kira's design, which he had gotten the armor from his friend Tolle Koenig, who had died during the closing months of the Equation Techno Union's fight for survival, caught in the crossfire. Tolle had also been Mirillia's fiancé.

Though there were a few differences, such as Mir's uniform had a skirt and not trousers. Her skirt was split on the sides to allow more freedom of movement for her. She also wore a special cloth armor attachment that went to her knees and she had taken a blue shawl and attached it her middle armor and let it hang along her left side. She also wore an armored headset as she was the ship's go between for the ship's mobile complement and the command staff. Her light blue eyes held a lot of hope in them, but also a lot of mischief, especially when Kira was involved. Her short honey brown hair was well kept unlike her boyfriend and lover, Kira.

Sitting in his Captain's chair, former Rear Admiral (Upper Half) Lewis Halberton thought about the battle they had just come from and this most recent attack on shipping that was heading for the Empire. His blonde hair and mustache told that he was in his early forties. His Prussian blue eyes scanned his crew. Most were just kids, like Kira and Mir, but others were not. They were just as bad though, being misfits that they were. It was then that the bridge hatch opened and in came two guards with Arnold Neumann.

"Welcome aboard the good ship _Menelaos_. I'm Captain Lewis Halberton."

"And I'm his Second Mate, Kira Yamato."

"Helmsman First Class, Arnold Neumann. I wish to know why you had taken several of my crew and passengers hostage and why you attack my ship?"

"Where are your officers, surely they did not leave behind crew and passengers?"

"Dead, Captain Halberton. The bridge took an almost direct hit early on and the Second Mate was in the Mess Hall when it took a direct hit. As for the others, they were scattered about, but your fire found them all."

"Tis be a pity, right Kira?"

"Indeed sir, but I don't think anyone made mention of that when I checked over the losses the _William Gale_ suffered," Kira double checked the list, "Nope, no mention of them in either the dead or the survivor listings."

"It happens, but as to your questions, your ship was hauling cargo bound for the Empire, you also more or less just happened to be in the same area as us, and we needed fresh crew members and supplies. You must remember that this ship is no longer a sanctioned ship of war, but now a major commerce raider that is unsanctioned. Most of my crew fits the term pirate to a 'T,' but that is real pirates, not the fictional ones that are portrayed as criminals. Most of my crew are really just homeless kids that needed something to help take their anger out on the Empire, so did the rest of us for that matter."

"Then why are you…"

"It's really simple when you look at it. There are several Imperial spies among your passengers, several rather well off sons and daughters from wealthy families, and finally a few that used to serve in the military. That's just how it is."

Neumann knew it was a lost cause to try and argue, but he would stay with his passengers and crews until they were released and then go back to work as a helmsman for PLANT. It was going to be a long trip for him and his crew and passengers.

* * *

**Later that night, ship time **

Kira was walking along. He hadn't seen Mir since throwing the spies into the brig. Captain Halberton was going to dump them off right on the doorsteps of the Holy Imperial Royal Fleet Headquarters on the planet of Cathedral. That would be a big blow to the pride of the Holy Imperial Military and the whole of the Holy Empire of the Blue Cosmos. The crew couldn't wait to inflict that kind of blow.

As Kira was passing where the hostages were being kept, he heard the distinct sound of two light blades colliding together in battle. He took off running and found one of the _William Gale's_ crew fighting Mirillia in a duel. Behind the crewman was a young blonde hair girl. She had purple eyes, a shade darker than his own. Kira than saw the young man charge and Mirillia barely repulse his attack, but she lost her light blade in the process, Kira moved in at once and drew his own light blade. The two swords crashed together that a sound like lightening echoed throughout the ship. Kira forced his opponent back and the two went at it.

* * *

Awakened by the sound of two light blades meeting with great force and knowing only a handful had that kind power, Captain Halberton arrived to see a young man with raven hair and ruby eyes fighting his Second Mate. He knew that Kira's skill with a sword was almost unrivaled. The two crashed together and Halberton knew enough was enough that was when he saw the young blonde hair girl, Stellar Loussier. The young man seemed to be defending her. Halberton knew Kira well enough, but then he saw Mirillia behind Kira, missing her light blade. Something happened here and he wanted to know. 

"Kira try not to kill or wound him too badly."

"SIR!"

* * *

Kira blocked another thrust. He had to admit that his opponent had training and skill, but Kira had used his light blade a lot more against enemies and had a trail of blood to prove it. Then as he parried another upward slash, Kira switched to the attack and brought his light blade back and thrust at his opponent.

* * *

Shinn parried the attack, but it turned out to be a feint. His opponent reeled back and thrust even faster than before. Then, as he was about to make contact with his violet light blade, he changed the attack and went with a horizontal slash and the light blade bit into Shinn. Shinn brought down his crimson light blade down and it bit into Kira's shoulder armor, but Shinn had put enough strength into the attack that it broke through the armor, but not enough to defeat his opponent, wound yes, but defeat him, no.

* * *

Kira, stinging with pain in his left shoulder whirled about and did an upward diagonal slash across his opponent's back. That did it and his opponent fell, defeat, but alive. Mirillia had retrieved her icy blue light blade during the fight after Halberton had issued his order to Kira. As Kira leaned to one side, feeling the burning sensation in his shoulder, she was at his side in a heartbeat. He leaned in and kissed Mirillia on the forehead.

* * *

Stellar was beside Shinn holding his head on her lap. Tears had formed her eyes and then she sensed a presence. She looked up to see a man in his forties taking Shinn's light blade. 

"What happened here?" he asked.

"He wanted to take me to safety… I don't want to die…" she began to cry.

"We won't harm you, you have my word and we're care for his wounds," he stopped a moment, then continued, "You may stay by his side if that brings comfort to you."

All Stellar did was nod. Two crewmen attended to the wounds. At first look, they weren't too bad, but he would be feeling them soon. He had several minor cuts and Kira's two slash attacks. Shinn would not be a happy camper when he awakens.

* * *

As that went on Kira and Mirillia gave a quick report and were permitted to leave. Mirillia made a beeline for her quarters with Kira in tow. Once there, she attended to his wound and once that was done, the two spent a rather passion filled night. It was a joke of the _Menelaos_ Pirates that Mirillia's last name was Yamato.

* * *

Okay, I bet you got a lot of questions. So ask someone else, because I ain't some teacher or professor. All right, damn! I hated when people give me the puppy dog look. 

Okay, to note, this will be a Kira/Mirillia love story at the start. Affection will last, but they will move onto Lacus Clyne (Kira) and Dearka Elsman (Mir). Yes, there will be a Shiho/Yzak, Mu/Murrue, etc. But that's for later and for you to find out!

The _Archangel_ will make an appearance, I promise. And once it does, it will take over the role. Also, take note that this is a PIRATE tale so yes there will be a lot of sword fights. Trust me you'll love this story or your money back! Oh wait! Your not paying, oh happy day! (Just kidding around, but seriously, no refunds.)

Also, only as I was writing this did I realize I have USS and USA. Kind of coincidental there. Not that I was actually trying to do anything there, it just happened and trust me, if I don't put this up, I'll never here the end of 'How can you be so political!' Among others. – Snort – I hate the way things are these days.


	2. Reunion on the Battlefield

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED. If I did, I wouldn't be so slow in writing my stories and updating them.

Summary: This is an AU where our heroes lead very different lives and so do the villains, in a way.

Brief Report: Lewis Halberton had once been an admiral in the United Sol Alliance Space Defense Forces, but when the United Sol Alliance falls to the might Holy Empire of the Blue Cosmos he took his flagship, _USS Menelaos_, and made a blind space jump with the new hyper fold generators and simply vanished. Now he has returned with a crew of kids and misfits to plunder the Empire's vast star lanes.

"_**Pirates of the Stars"**_

_**Chapter Two: "Reunion on the Battlefield"**_

_**Fly Forth Gundam!****

* * *

**_

**The Royal Capital of the Unified Constitutional Kingdom of Orb, Onogoro**

Deep inside the palace a very loud screech was heard, followed by a – if even possible – loud slapping noise on flesh. Then the Princess of Amber and Fire, the heir of Orb, Cagalli Yula Athha was seen stomping away very un-princess like and muttering a string of ways to kill someone. Then she turned a corner and went up some stairs and slammed her door closed. A guard took a peek at where she had come from and lying unconscious was one Yunna Roma Seiran with a very noticeable handprint on his face. The guard smirked.

_Serves you right you fierfark._

The guard noticed the leader of the Unified Constitutional Kingdom of Orb, Lord Uzumi Nara Athha come running to inspect the damage. The guard salutes smartly and jerked his thumb at the door. The guard turns and walks away, the Seal of Amber and Fire on his shoulder. The seal means he's one of Cagalli's Royal Guards and like her; they all have the same opinion of Yunna Roma Seiran. To say they didn't like him was an understatement in a way that can never fully be comprehended.

Lord Uzumi rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt another headache coming on. At least in a few days Cagalli would be happy, it would be her 16th birthday. Yet, he knew that the only true happiness his daughter will ever feel is finding out where her twin brother is. He, her guards, her maids, and a few others all knew she sometimes cried herself to sleep thinking about him. The day they were separated was the day that the United Sol Alliance declared war on the Holy Empire of the Blue Cosmos.

* * *

The reason why the USA attacked the Holy Empire was because the Holy Empire invaded the Republic Union of Heliopolis. The USA and the Heliopolis Republic had never had good relations, but they supported one another knowing that if one fell the other would fall, but as time went by, the people became close.

* * *

Cagalli and her twin brother were born into the hereditary presidency of the home system. Their father ruled with an iron fist like his before him, but things began to change. The people began to talk openly, even the soldiers, many of whom wanted out of the military. Then it happened, like it always did. The secret police decided to arrest those they considered the biggest threat, but the soldiers they had intended to use, turned on them instead, even the officers had had it. Via Hibiki and her children were given safe passage by the new government as they deemed the children no threat and said they would set the standard. The new government had only been in power for less than ten days and relations with the USA had greatly improved, but the Holy Empire chose to invade, but the USA stepped up invoking their alliance and fought beside the Republic troops. The war lasted not very long as both sides fought with everything they had from the get go. Four years later saw the fall of the USA and the remains of the Heliopolis Republic.Yet, even after the United Sol Alliance fell, its people still fought on and did so valiantly. Their main strength was their resolve, not their training and weapons, but their troops. Even as this scene played out, in the USA's former territory, the populace resisted. On Mars, a vital rail shipment of arms and supplies for the occupation forces is destroyed. Deep in the jungles of the Amazon, an ambush wipes out three companies of Imperial Special Forces. An explosion destroys or damages 30 ships at a docking port in orbit around Pluto. And still many more, including such acts in Heliopolis Space; including the destruction of a base's power planet on the frigid world of Artemis V.

* * *

Lord Uzumi shook his head and started back towards his office. Ever since Cagalli had come into his life, he's had to deal with a young girl who only knows how to act out her emotions through action. She has never been afraid to say or do what's on her mind. She has been more or less a curse rather than a gift. Maybe that's why he loved her like a father should love his children. She was one person you **_NEVER EVER_** questioned her loyalty. That was why so many were endeared to her. They could trust her to do what was best for the nation, not for herself, but she had reserves about Seiran son. No one faulted her though.

* * *

**Flashback**

Lord Uzumi was walking with his guards down a practically run down street. He knew that the people living here needed help and they needed it now. It was then he heard crying. He went to see what was wrong and came upon a scene that would forever haunt him.

A little girl with blonde hair and amber eyes was crying her mother lay with nearby, her clothes torn and shredded, a knife buried in her chest. The little girl was crying so softly and weakly. He could tell from the dirt and filth upon her that she and her mother had been here for a while, living like rats instead of human beings. A guard was already by the woman's side. He stiffened when he checked for a pulse.

"She's alive, just barely!"

"Call for medical assistance and get me Merna, she will have herself a new charge."

* * *

The woman stayed in the Royal Palace hovering between life and death. Her soft brown hair, her delicate features, her love for her daughter, and the sad smile had captured the young Lord's heart.

Several weeks went by and she managed to make some recovery, but the doctor's said that her voice was lost, her vocal cords destroyed by someone's boot on her throat. She would never be able to speak again. The young Lord Uzumi stayed by her side when he could get away from his duties. Soon, they married, having fallen in love.

Via Hibiki Athha spent much time with her husband, helping him to the best of her abilities. The decision to marry a woman made mute by a criminal had carried the hearts of the people and the Athha House maintained their position over the Sahakus and Seirans. This didn't go over too well with both houses, but they knew to keep their distance.

Shortly after the marrying, Lady Via revealed that Cagalli had a twin brother named Kira. She did not know what happened to him. She told her husband that she, Kira, and Cagalli come from Heliopolis. She feared he would dismiss her, devoice her, but instead he comforted her and tried to find her wayward son. He had some luck, a family friend of the Athha's had in fact taken him in, but the ship they had been aboard had been attacked by an Imperial fleet and Kira had vanished.

Lady Via took the news hard, very hard, but never gave up hope that one day that she would see her son.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

As Lord Uzumi walked on, he knew that she could still get that wish. He was passing their chambers when he stopped. He decided that matters of state could wait a couple of days. _No make that a couple of weeks. _He walked in surprising his wife and they began to sign. Soon, Colonel Ledinor Kisaka came and knocked on the door. Lord Uzumi cut of the conversation they were having and answered the door. The two men conversed briefly and Lord Uzumi returned to his wife's side. That night their room was a little louder then usual.

* * *

**Kira Yamato's Room, _Menelaos_, Orb Space near the capital planet Orb**

Kira got up and stretched. He walked over and began to grab some of his usual wear, just a normal USA Volunteer Corp's blue officer's uniform. Still, it lacked the identifying marks of the USAVC. As Kira finished zipping and buttoning his white trousers, he felt a pair of arms circle around his waist. He chuckled as he turned in those arms and saw a pouty female face with aqua blue eyes staring at him.

"Mir I got a shift…" he never finished and the clothes he had on, were quickly discarded.

* * *

**Mirillia Haw's POV**

I promised the Captain and crew to keep Kira busy all night and all day long and away from the bridge. His birthday was coming up soon, but no one knew what to really get him this year. Then it happened, we found Kira's adoptive parents and then low and behold, his sister and mother! Plans were being made so that he could attend the upcoming ball, armed of course, but not in plain sight of course.

Even the 'passengers' had gotten into the act of helping reunite a family. It was a big thing to them and everyone was pitching in. Even that kid Shinn Asuka who was soundly defeated decided to give a helping hand with the girl from the incident Stellar Loussier beside him. I knew I had the toughest, but most enjoyable part; well at least to me enjoyable.

**End Mirillia's POV**

* * *

**Mess Hall, Kitchen**

"Hurry! We need to have everything made so when he returns they both can eat heartily and happily!" the cook was in a panic.

"We know already!" grumbled Shiho Hahnenfuss.

"Quick! We need all the ingredients already put together, so while he's gone, we can make the feast and cake!" the cook was really starting to get on everyone's nerves, but they too were in a panic.

They wanted to set up everything for Kira's birthday feast. The cake, the soups, the steaks, the sushi, the chicken fried rice, the hot dogs, everything! The crew and 'passengers' were really putting their all into this. After all, Kira was one of the nicest people that had ever been born. He even cried at night when lives were lost during their attacks on other ships. Many had a hard time believing that this was the son of one of the most infamous dictators in all of Heliopolis Republic's history! It was just so unbelievable. One crewmember that had been missing for quite some time said it best.

"_**Nothing is impossible, because we make it possible. That's our job."**_

Shiho knew that too, and she was trying to make the impossible, possible. She had once been a famous test pilot for the Zodiac Alliance of Free Terrans. She had been a military test pilot, a rather good one that made her, the top test pilot all round. She was all happily engaged to a famous ship commander. Openly she hated it and him, but in secret, the two couldn't be closer. Then it happened.

Her whole family was accused of espionage, she included. She barely escaped from being arrested thanks to him. He had protected her and managed to become the legal council for her family. He sent her to Orb while he fought to protect her family. His silver hair and blue eyes are something she would never forget when she had last heard from him. He was excited, he managed to get most of the most damning and damaging evidence thrown out due to improper handling and being tainted or placed there to incriminate the Hahnenfuss family. He managed to get them only house arrest and confinement to just their home, but other than that they were still free. Then the assassins started coming after her, but she escaped with the help of the crew of the _Menelaos_ and now sails to find the truth. Kira had saved her, so she wanted to pay him back, she will be with him on the planet with a dozen others to ensure he makes it back to the ship safely.

* * *

**Royal Banquet Hall, Royal Palace, Onogoro, Orb**

**The night of the Princess's birthday**

Princess Cagalli Yula Athha's birthday was going very smoothly. The guards stood by her, but did not suffocate her with their presence. She was happy to have such loyal guards that also doubled as her friends. They all trusted her and she trusted them and in private, referred to one another with first names. Merna had caught the guards talking with their princess like that, so casual and for the first time in all her life, Merna saw Cagalli actually happy with friends she could trust.

* * *

Merna herself was nearby, but because of her status and rank, she could not join the festivities. Cagalli hated it and so did Lord and Lady Athha, but they couldn't do a thing without inciting a possible civil war. The Seirans and Sahakus were just too powerful for the Athhas alone. But among the people in attendance was a young man in disguise, which was easy since the party was a costume ball.

* * *

As the dances are about to begin, the young man makes his way over to Cagalli. Her guards noticed despite all attempts that he tried hiding being armed. He asks if the young lady would care to dance with him. His pose was that of a man that meant no harm, but the guards stood ready. Then just as she was about to answer, an older gentleman walked over and said he was going to have the first dance as…

"My lady, my I have the honor of the first dance?"

A new young man, wearing an outfit very similar to one of the Old Heliopolis Kingdom Royal Knights complete with armor and helmet. Half of his face was hidden behind the visor of the helmet and the armor and clothes hid his true form, but he was not much taller than the princess. She decided to risk on something and decided to dance with him, leaving a blue haired young man getting annoyed by a rather pissed off Yunna Roma Seiran. The blue haired youth turned and walked over to a pink haired guest and friend of the princess that is dressed like a songstress of days long ago in a simple white sleeveless top and violet long skirt with detached sleeves upon her arms and a golden crescent hair clip in her long locks. She recognizes the young man dressed as the legendary hero, Zorro, of Old Earth Fiction. She agrees to dance and the two begin to dance.

* * *

The Princess and her Knight begin the first dance and move as though they had always known one another. They move so gracefully, one would think that they were reading each other's mind. Soon the dance floor is filled with people wanting to dance, but all soon just watch as the Princess and the knight move fluidly on the dance floor. The princess is dressed like the Legendary Warrior Queen of Orb, Ryoko Ula Athha. Her full body light battle armor, colored red with a light shade of pink that matched the red. Her golden locks flow out from under the back and sides of the helmet. The armor's sharp curves complementing the graceful curves of her body and moving in rhythm with her. The armor is just short of skin tight, but it still leaves little to the imagination. No wonder way all the men are mouthing lucky behind their backs.

* * *

The ladies, though, sigh. The golden armor shines nicely in the lights of the hall. His helmet failing to cover only his mouth and chin. His brown hair, like the princess's, sticks out from underneath it. The silver cloth underneath the golden armor lends to the brilliance of it. The armor is also full body and light, but does not conform to his body and exposes the joints only slightly. The visor itself of the helmet is an amber hue to give the armor a uniform color. The golden shield and the golden light blade hilt add to the realism of it all. Though, to the ladies, his body is still defined and outlined even with-in the thick armor telling them of his body's athletic toning.

* * *

Then the two separate and with two other dancers, begin to follow a very old style of dance requiring four persons. The ladies dance between their two male partners and then turn, while back to back, to change partners and then glide across the floor in a circle, female opposite female, male opposite male. Then they change partners twice over, before gliding once more across the floor to the right this time. Then they switch back to their original partners. The two to join them are the songstress and Zorro. Then another dance begins, but the two couples stay close and exchange a few words.

"Mr. Knight?"

"Yes?"

"You dance like a noble or merchant of high breed, yet your step is that of a fighter?"

"I am, but a knight m'lady, but I request of you, your name if you please?"

"I am Lacus Clyne and you?"

"I am merely Mr. Knight, but someday you may know, that I do promise, but for now," lowering his voice, "Can you two stop him?"

Yunna Roma Seiran was crossing the floor with a young girl with long black hair, but wore a helmet and armor of a Heliopolis Old Kingdom Knight, but red and burgundy instead of gold and silver. Yet this armor was designed for a female, but still held the same design principles of the male version. Zorro chuckled and replied, "For my dear friend, Mr. Knight, but of course, I'll hold the villain off," he chuckled again, joined by the other three.

* * *

Villain was exactly how you could describe Yunna. He wore the highbred clothes of an Old Governor of the Capital. Clothes not seen in centuries. They looked like a cosmic version of the Old Earth 17th Century nobleman and merchant of great wealth during the time of the Blackbeard the Pirate, who was dancing three couples to his left and was better known as Lord Uzumi Nara Athha.

* * *

The two help to continue to delay the Heir of the Seiran Family. After all, there were three fellows of the knight, all dressed as knights, to helpkeep the Villain Le Seiran busy.

* * *

As the dancing continues, the two get close for a slow and gentle song. Leaning in close the boy begins to whisper.

"My princess, what would you ask of your knight?" he teased a little.

"I wonder, if my knight would not call me princess?" she teased back.

"Very well my lady or would like to be called something else?"

"What pray tell can you call me else?"

"May I also wish the young lady a happy birthday with that request?"

"You may."

"Happy birthday to my older twin sister," he whispers softly into her ear.

"Kira?" her breath catches, as he brings his head back and opens the visor to reveal a face much like her own, but more muscular and bearing a soft 'X' shape scar on the left side of his face and a diagonal scar just behind his right eye.

"What happened?" she asks softly.

"I'm a pirate these days, aboard the _Menelaos_, Cagalli. Do not fear, we do not harm without reason and respect those who have fallen. We still fight and will fight. I tell you this now, because I must leave soon, but I wish to show you my ship and girlfriend aboard the _Menelaos_. Will you come with me and not be a princess for a day?" and before she can answer, Yunna Roma Seiran walks over.

"My princess, we must dance to prove our union or else…"

"Leave Son of the Seiran Family, I am busy," Cagalli ordered as Kira quickly shut his visor, making it look like an accident.

"I bring orders from your father," he said and it was the wrong thing.

"I. SAID. LEAVE." she ordered him punctuating each word for his thick head and weak hearing.

"I must insist," he was bound and determined to prove that she was his.

"The young woman gave a request and then an order if I am not mistaken," the knight said.

"Stay out," he growled.

"Why would she want to dance with someone as uncouth as you?" the knight said matter of factly, earning a fierce slap from the heir of the Seiran Family.

* * *

The slap stopped everything. Then Yunna Roma Seiran decided to push this young man's luck. Once defeated, he will be recognized once more for his swordsmanship and, in his mind, win the princess's heart.

"I challenge you to a duel sir!" he said loudly.

Everyone watched. Yunna Roma Seiran was considered the finest swordsman in the whole nation. They waited with bated breath.

"No, for I do not wish to spill blood upon the Princess's birthday. By far you are not even close to my skill level and I wish to save you further humiliation."

Yunna Roma Seiran slapped again.

"You dare to insult me! You and I will duel here and now!"

"No, for the same reason, I will not fight nor spill blood this night!"

"You also insult the princess you know," and everyone followed his train of thought.

"I beg your forgiveness for not including you my lady. What says you?"

"She is not a…"

"I believe otherwise."

"Son of the Seiran Family stop this nonsense now!" drawing a light blade and pointing it at the young man, Yunna Roma Seiran left little to argue now.

"I beg your forgiveness my lady for what will transpire upon your birthday," the young man jumped back, drawinghis hilt of a light blade.

"I'm Yunna Roma Seiran, heir of the Seiran Family and betrothed to the Princess Cagalli Yula Athha, and I challenge you warrior!"

"I accept!"

* * *

The Heir of the Seiran Family aimed and attacked with a thrust of his green light blade going for the kill early on in the duel.

* * *

The young man saw the attack and easily evaded the attack and countered. He decides to momentarily toy with his opponent. He moved around and attacked with a slash of his violet light blade. The two blades made contact and light sparks illuminated the visor of the knight and Yunna Roma Seiran's face clearly. The young man then decides to take caution and forces his opponent back with one hard push.

* * *

Yunna stumbled back after being shoved back. He saw his opponent come flying at him with near god-like speed. Yunna barely parried the attack and countered, but all he hit was air. The two blades meet again. Yunna is taller than his opponent and more heavily set, but hidden in a light and nimble frame is even more power that Yunna does not know about.

* * *

The young man began to smirk. His opponent wasn't the feared swordsman of Orb that he had heard about. He was weaker in comparison to most of the swordsman he fought. Then he stepped on something that caused him to slip and fall, but he simply rolled over his right shoulder and blocked the attack that his opponent made, but was not quick enough to avoid getting kicked in the stomach and sent sliding across the room.

* * *

Yunna smirked, as his opponent lay unmoving, but then the knight was up, flipping off his knees and onto his feet, he quickly attacked him. Yunna barely parried the attack and countered, his light blade biting into his opponents armor at the collar bone, but a violet light blade was still holding his own from completely going through and the armor was resisting his attempts as well.

* * *

The young man decided to end this here and now and with another great push, he sent his opponent off balance and then he got up, blood flowing from his wound. Then he attacks, but with his injuries, he much slower.

* * *

Yunna counters the attack and creates a new wound in his opponents side, where the armor is not, but he feels the searing pain of a light blade slicing at one of his arms and quickly backs away, but not before his opponent took a slash at his face drawing blood and cutting hair away.

* * *

The young man gets up and attacks, but with two wounds, he isn't as fast as he would like. He first strikes with a diagonal slash, followed rapidly with a horizontal slash, and then a vertical slash. His opponent is knocked into the air, but rolls back up onto his feet after landing. Then the young man does the only thing left. A seed appears in his mind's eye and bounces off something, creating a ripple effect. He charges with speed so great no one sees him until after he attacked. The attack was a basic jump attack from below his opponent and using his light blade like a bat with one hand like he was punching into the sky, but running a line from his opponent's left hip to his right shoulder and sending him flying.

* * *

Yunna Roma Seiran lands defeated and knocked out from the blow.

* * *

Only after the fight is over does the young man notice that he had injured his right leg in the slip he had taken and that is why the fight took longer than he would have liked.

* * *

The crowd watched in stunned surprise as the man considered the greatest swordsman in the whole nation was defeated with surprising ease. He is left barely alive, but looking at the wounds, no one doubts he will recover. Then a Seiran Guard makes a charge at the victorious young man, intent on running him through with a light spear, but a fellow Heliopolis Knight steps in the way, a female in golden orange and light yellow armor. The guard is easily defeated. Then other guards of the Seiran Family attack, but the other knights step into the fray.

The fight is brutal and the wounded golden knight is forced to fend off many enemies, but then an explosion stops the fight. Everyone looks over to see Zorro standing behind one of the hall's defense cannons and a new hole on the other end of the hall can be seen.

"Now gentlemen and ladies let us discuss this like civilized people," he says as royal guards surround the fighters.

"Indeed," says Lord Uzumi as he walked close to the scene of carnage.

"It's amazing, not a single knight has fallen and all the Seiran Guards are just wounded, none fatal or permanent!" a Royal Guardsman exclaims excitedly.

"Interesting, but tell me Sir Knight, who are you?" asked Lord Uzumi.

"My name," the young golden knight removes his helmet and stares at Lord Uzumi, "Is Kira Yamato and these are my friends and shipmates of the good ship _Menelaos_."

Helmets are removed and people gasp at the sight of the sons and daughters of several Orb noble and merchant families. One face that draws shock and surprise is that of Mirillia Haw removing her golden orange helmet. People are shocked to see Shiho Hahnenfuss as she removes her red helmet.

"Mirillia!" Mirillia's mother exclaims.

"It's Shiho Hahnenfuss! Of the Hahnenfuss Family of spies!" that pisses Shiho off.

"I will clear my family of those false charges!" she growled in the direction of several important ZAFT families that were in attendance for the birthday celebration.

It is then that Lady Via Hibiki Athha approaches the group going straight to Kira. Her hands reach out and begin to caress his face, seeing if he is truly standing there. Seeing if her son truly lives and breathes.

"Hello mother, I have heard what happened and found the one that harmed you. I intended to deliver him alive to the police, but I had no choice, but to deliver them his copse. I'm sorry," he looked away, but she brought his face back to stare into her eyes.

She wrapped her arms around him and began to silently cry. He wrapped his arms around her and holding her close to him. He didn't want to leave her, but what he was, was a pirate. He would need to leave.

Lord Uzumi looked to his daughter and she nodded that it was indeed him. Lord Uzumi knew his duties, but he knew what his heart was telling him. Her were several children of prominent families among pirates. He knew this was not going to be easy.

"Mother, father…" he started to say.

"Kira Hibiki, better known by his adoptive family's name, Kira Yamato… First Mate of the _Menelaos _and so are the rest of your little group are pirates of that ship… Please explain?" Lord Uzumi asked.

"Captain Halberton saved us and taught us some sword technique, but we encountered two great swordsmen, Lowe Gear, a Junk Tech and master swordsmith, and his teacher, Master Un No, Last of the Artisans of the Graveyard."

"Hmm… Now that I know you are with the _Menelaos_, I'm sorry, but you cannot return, not after all the attacks she has committed, forgive me," Lord Uzumi was speaking to Kira and his mother and sister and the rest.

"I know, but we are always prepared," he said as smoke bombs went off.

Grabbing Cagalli and taking off down the hallway with his fellow pirates as guards pursued them, Kira ran, quite literally, for his life. While back in the dining hall, Lord Uzumi waved for Lady Via and for Cagalli's guards to follow them. They did just that and took off after the twins immediately, taking advantage of the smoke and chaos.

* * *

The group of pirates ran and among their number was still Shiho and Mirillia. The two ran beside Kira as the others followed close. Mirillia was already coordinating pick up, while Shiho watched out for enemies and gave orders. Kira then saw someone with silver hair, blue eyes, and albino skin with soldiers left and right bar the path ahead. The group stopped before them. The leader stepped forward.

"I don't know who you are, but… SHIHO!"

"Hello Yzak, long time no see and don't worry, you're still going to be my first," Shiho said and Yzak Joule blushed crimson to the laughter of his men behind him.

"Step aside Yzak, we don't want to be late for the party," Shiho said.

"What party?" he asked.

"Kira! I can run on my own you know!" a new voice yelled.

"Princess Athha, we're save you!" one of the Seiran Guards yelled.

"Grr! I hate being called a princess! Kira! I'm your older sister, so I'm telling you… Thank you," she said kindly once her feet were on the ground.

Then the transport flashed overhead. It was a beautiful sight, especially when seven GAT-04A3 Windams landed and stopped any pursuit save one. A group led by a woman in fine clothes pursued through the bunch and between the legs of a Windam. The pilots had been ordered _NOT_ to step on anyone. So they didn't try to stop the group that had passed beneath them. When another group attempted, the feet closed rapidly baring forward motion.

* * *

In a flash, everyone was aboard the transport and heading into orbit. Even Yzak and his men had boarded wanting to know what was going on. A second shuttle retrieved the Windams and both shuttles shot into space. They arrived at their designated rendezvous and the _Menelaos_ appeared out of thin space in an area too dangerous for ships completing space jumps due to the planet's gravity, but the _Menelaos_ handled it like she was doing a space jump no where near a planet. Then she space jumped again and was gone once her shuttles were aboard and before the Orb Space Forces could mobilize a battleship for an intercept.

* * *

While down on the planet, Zorro stands looking to where he saw the tell tale flash of a space jump. He smiles and removes his mask as he seats himself in his speedster. Jade green then looks over to the passenger seat to meet baby blue eyes.

"We need to tell your father soon Lacus."

"I know Zorro or should I say Athrun Zala?"

"Zorro for tonight, for I must take a quest upon my noble stallion and go protect the wayward prince and princess, especially the prince for such a lovely lady," Athrun teases, causing Lacus to blush a perfect and new shade of crimson.

* * *

Then ship completed its space jump and the _Menelaos_ was near one of its small bases, Armory One. It was an old covert USA supply base for its special operations fleets, but now served as the base for the _Menelaos_. Though major over hulls would require a fully stocked overt base in the USA's old territory.

Yet as they approached, they saw a small force of Imperial ships. Among the ships were TWO _Blue Cosmos_-Class Battleships with 7 destroyers, a light cruiser, and two heavy cruisers versus one _Unified Alliance_-Class Battleship. Kira and the other pilots launched into battle. The battle began at once, but the _Menelaos_ could space jump rapidly. Once her Mobile Complement was gone into battle, she jumped and then reappeared right next to the 73rd Holy Imperial Task Force, sitting on their flank, but then noticed the two _Holy System_-Class Aircraft Carriers with one _Royal Blue_-Class Battlecruiser and 9 destroyers on their new flank, but disregarded and fired a quick salvo and jumped again.

The emerald beams pierced the two _Blue Cosmos_-Class ships and they exploded. Also caught in the salvo were both heavy cruisers that were broken in half from the fire. Then the mobile complement led by Kira made contact with the _Virtuous Student_-Class Light Cruiser and its _Grand Guardian_-Class Destroyer escorts. The ships quickly launched their mobile forces made up of HEMS-1017 GINN mobile suits and HEMA-262 Holy Enforcers mobile armor.

* * *

Kira leads a mixed group of GAT-01A8 Strike Daggers, -02A4 Dagger Ls, -04A3 Windams, and finally, a bunch of G-Weapons, GAT-X105 Strikes and –X303 Aegis's. Kira was personally leading from a Strike. The mobile Armor pilots had the older, but battle hardened and proven TS-MA2 Moebius Mobile armors and the more advanced TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zeroes.

* * *

The two sides clashed and whirled about, trying to shoot one another down. With technology, training, and experience on their side, the battle is decidedly one sided. The Holy Imperial troops never stood a chance as the _Menelaos's_ Mobile Force bulldozed through them. The Imperial troops tried, but were way out of their league when first contact was established.

* * *

Kira came about and targeted the _HIS Good Student's_ engines and sent an emerald dart right into it. The hit had been precise enough to go into the engine room and the ship went up in a ball of fiery red fire and black and pink smoke. He then nailed one of the destroyers in its main magazine and the ship broke in two and imploded from the numerous internal explosions.

* * *

Gary Hunt in a GAT-02A4 Dagger L came about and fired an emerald shot right into the chest of a GINN. The GINN exploded, throwing the pilot into space. He saw the pilot struggling and moved in and captured him. He quickly made a beeline for the _Menelaos_ that was currently evading heavy fire from the enemy capitals to its flank.

* * *

Kira came about once more and saw an opening and fired his Igelstellung 76mm CIWS and scored a shared ship kill with one of the Windams armed with a bazooka. The shot went in through the whole that used to be a missile launch platform and into the magazine, which on a _Grand Guardian_-Class Destroyer, was dangerously close to the keel and the keel broke and the ship just came apart at the seams.

* * *

Captain Halberton had the _Menelaos_ brought about and it took a very quick, but aimed volley at the two carriers and battlecruiser. The attack sank the last of the escorts and hammered a direct hit on the carrier flagship of the task force. It went up like a Roman candle. Then Kira reported that his group was done with no losses on their end, but an MIA.

* * *

Gary Hunt got the green light from Mirillia and launched, ending his status as a MIA. He came about and charged at the last two ships of the enemy ambush party. Fire racking his mobile suit, but he got in close enough to the engine exhaust ports of the last carrier and fired a missile right up its tail pipe equalivent and sent the ship's crew into the next life. He then tangled with a couple of CQUES, but Kira and the others arrived and Kira holed both with a single emerald stream.

* * *

It was pretty much mop-up after the last destroyer had been sunk. The remaining battlecruiser was designed to be swift and powerful, no one gave a thought to rugged. The _Menelaos_ and her sisters were designed to be swift, rugged, and powerful. A single volley at the already damaged battlecruiser and it went up in a ball of flame. John Sanders, a Zero pilot, got the last enemy mobile unit and all returned accounted for and to a joint victory celebration and birthday party.

* * *

Okay, a lot of adult themes, but hey, I'm not very good at writing emotions. Besides, actions speak louder than words and not like I planned to have Cagalli and Kira have a go. Geez, I ain't sick, I'm perfectly healthy last I checked, mentally anyway.

So now we got some wild action and the characters have more or less met. So that's that. Though, the next chapter will be better. So sign up for the next chapter me hearties and prepare to loot the Blue Cosmos of her gold and jewels. ARGH!


	3. Apology

Disaster! I've recently suffered a mass loss of all my best chapters! It occurred with a computer crash. So I have to start practically all of my updates and new stories from scratch! TO all those who read my fan fiction, I am very sorry for this inconvenience and that it has happened at a time when I, myself, am moving and my newly acquired job is really starting to get busy. So don't expect updates any time soon, but rejoice that at least two update chapters were else where and are nearing completion.

The two Chapters are the following and so are their stories:

"**_Tale of a Lone Cat"_** – **Area 88**

**Arrival**

"**_In the Zone"_** – **Mobile Suit Gundam: SEED**

"**Battle of Heliopolis**

Also, I will be starting some new stories to hopefully help me back on track. I will also like to encourage anyone out there with some ideas for my next chapters and the ones that I'm going to be redoing to go ahead and contact me at my e-mail. I intend to make my stories more enjoyable, but I really am not good at thinking outside of a small circle of possibilities so I would like opinions and feedback to help to create more improved chapters and to those out there with a few secret tidbits of my stories, nothing will change, promise. That information is still highly accurate because I had written by hand those parts on line paper. So at least that information has not been lost. There will be, however, some slight changes, but only in the overall grand scheme of things.

Sincerely,

F-14 Tomcat Lover

Formerly Easy-Company-506/101, War-Reporter


End file.
